Kaze's Date
by mangafreak7793
Summary: rewitten version of rinali love this are for the people that enjoy my work do not own d. grey man except kaze slight allen x rinali at the end


MF7793: well i thought of this a while ago so i decided to put this in motion here is kaze date. 

Kaze:????

MF7793:I don't own D.Grey-Man

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Komui was just skipping around the halls the halls of the black order like the happy idiot like he is...

I can't wait to show everybody that i finished my paper work for once komui said happily

he then turn to see kaze and rinali in the other side of theother side of the hall talking happily.komui spring up to kaze and rinalihappily

hey hey what are you talking about let me into this conversation komui said happily

Oh onii-san we just finished talking ok everything is settled right kaze rinali said

yeah see you later kaze said while going to the end of the hallway

yeah see you rinali waved as she went to the other way to the hallway

something isn't right komui said as his glasses reflected to the light

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A FEW HOURS LATER AT THE LUNCH ROOM

komui was eating his food as he saw rinali talking together with kaze he moved in closer just enough to hear the conversation without being caught

so about the date... kaze asked

sure I'll come rinali replied

thanks kaze said

OH NO komui thought

"Onii-san what are you doing here"

komui tripped as he heared rinali voice to him

no...nothing rinali just here to eat komui said cooly

oh ok rinali replied as she left the lunch room

I got to stop this komui muttered to himself

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A FEW HOURS LATER

as komui finished his paper work he ran to reever

hey have you seen rinali??? komui asked

yeah she just left into town reever replied

what about kaze??? komui asked

I think he left into town too reever answered

oh is that so komui said as he walked away

" i have a bad feeling about this " reever thought

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half an hour later

WE HAVE A EMERGENCY a young man with glasses from the science department yelled

what is it Johnny!!! reever said loudly

you know the broken down komurin that komui made right johnny said

yeah the one that gone hay wire why do you asked?? reever asked

well the warehouse where we put it its gone!!!! johnny said worried

oh don't tell me he going to use it in town reever said as he put his hand into his head

what do you mean?? johnny asked

never mind that get ravi,allen,and proberly the rest of the science department we got a mad man to catch!!! reever said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The underground waterway

as a patch up komurin was swimming into town komui was on top of his machine

we will get back rinali even if we have to blow up the whole town and that idiot kaze to do it HA HAH HA HA komui laughed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ACHOO kaze sneezed

did you catch a cold??? rinali asked as they walked through the town streets

no but i think somebody talking about me kaze answered

really??? rinali

anywhy lets go to the plant store kaze said

ok rinali replied

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a another half an hour later

as rinali and kaze walked through the town streets

komurin and komui were on the roof until they spotted kaze and rinali

there they are komui said as komurin crawled from the roof to rinali and kaze until they were pushed back by a giant claw and hammer into an alleyway

what was that??? asked as she heard a big boom

proberly fireworks kaze answered

yeah maybe your right rinali replied

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT ALLEYWAY

WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING reever asked angerly

I want to kill kaze for dating my dear rinali

but how do you know its a date?? ravi asked

I overheard them in the lunch room komui answered

more like snooping!!!! around reever corrected

well eitheir way lets see what happens allen pointed out

yeah lets do that the whole science deparment said

ok komui admitted

then allen do it reever ordered

HAI his innocennce arnm chop the head of komurin then to fall out

KOURIN komui cryed

everybody"sighed"in relief

I said that it will be ok komui said

but...if one bad thing happens to rinali i'll kill kaze komui said darkly

everybody"gulped"

then komui grinned and shot allen in the face with a strange gun

ALLEN!! everybody yelled as the smoke cleared to everybody they laughed when allen head had an octopus for head

THAT WILL GO FOR KAZE AND EVERYBODY THAT WILL GET IN MY WAY komui said loudly

ok...everybody said weridly

you ok octoallen ravi still laughing

SOMEBODY GET THIS OFF ME allen yelled ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOWN

ACHOOO kaze sneezed

are okay you seem to catching a cold rinali said

Im okay yet i have a strange feeling somebody asking for help werid right kaze said

yeah... rinali nodded

look there a clothing store lets go shopping there rinali changed the subject

okay...kaze said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLOTHING STORE

but to rinali and kaze it was a coustume store so they had fun picking coustumes

rinali look im a pirate kaze stated

rinali turned to see kaze wearing a straw hat red shirt and blue jeans

um...i don't think pirates really dress like that rinali stated

of course they do at least thats what my friend luffy wears kaze said

your friends with a pirate??? rinali asked

sure am let me tell you the story kaze said

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OTHER SIDE OF STREET

as the group see rinali and kaze talking to each other at the window

looks like there having fun agh young love ravi said

THATS IT IF I BLOW UP THE WORLD KAZE WILL BE BLOWN UP TOO komui said loudly as he had a trigger a bomb called THE END BOMB

SOMEBODY GET THE TRIGGER reever ordered as the science department dogpiledon komui then to unlock the trigger.

OH NO the science department cryed

allen do something reever ordered

TINCANPY PULL HARDER IT STILL STUCK allen yelled in annoyance as his gold golem pulling on a tentacle

Damn ravi some backup please?? reever asked

HAI HAI ravi said as he got his hammer and stomp the fuse on the last second

drats komui grinned his teeth in anger

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

then luffy ate the ACHOOO kaze sneezed

you seem to be sneezing a lot lately are you sure you okay?? rinali asked

either that or somebody keeps talking about me a lot o well kaze said

GROWL...

guess we are both hungry heh heh kaze said

guess your right rinali replied lets go

okay kaze said as they both left the clothing store

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAFE

kaze and rinali both found a little cafe at the end of the street

may i help you the waiter said

yes may i have a some a fish sandwitch and some tea kaze asked

and may i have a chicken sandwitch and some coffee rinali said

right away the waiter replied and went away but unknown to rinali or kaze at the bar section allen komui ravi and the rest of the science department were in disguise to see how it went on.

allen you should wait outside since you are going to give us away with that octopus ravi said

me!! look at the science department allen pointed out to show that most of them are wearing girls clothes

hey!! where komui?? ravi asked as he looked around the cafe

there!! allen pointed out as everyone turn to see komui dressed up as the waiter

"heh heh heh just you wait kaze unknown to you i drugged you tea with sleeping poison which will knock you out instantly"

here you go your tea sir the disguised komui said

thank you kaze said as he picked up his tea

"no" thought allen and the science department

"yes" as komui grinned evily

as kaze sip the tea he smiled and continued to talk to rinali

"huh i thought the posion was an instant knock out: komui thought

I still can belive you are immune to most posions rinali stated

yeah i eat a lot of strange things to survive most of them posionness so i got used to it kaze said as he sip more of his tea

allen and everybody else did an anime fall and brought themselves back up

oh yeah he told me a while ago allen said

then why didn't you tell us sooner ravi yelled

forgot sorry!!! allen scratch the back of his head

after rinali and kaze ate they left the cafe and headed more into town

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOWN

agh the day almost over kaze said

yeah we both had fun rinali replied

thanks you for guideing me through town kaze said

no thank you for helping picking my gifts rinali said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A LITTLE BEHIND RINALI AND KAZE

presents??? allen said still pulling the octopus from his head

so this wasn't a date ravi

here that komui!! ravi said as he turned to komui but he dissapeared

KAZE I WILL DEFEAT YOU shouted a derange komui as he yelled from the roof

huh komui what are you doing up on the roof??? kaze asked

I WANT TO PUNISH ALL WHO DATE RINALI komui yelled

huh date?? kaze wondered

Onii san rinali muttered

hey somebody stop him reever said

agh agh!!...got it off allen said as he pulled the octopus

but to everyone surprised there was a baby octopus head under the first one

HAH HAH HAH... talk about to be prepared ravi laugh

shut up ravi allen said

not my fa...ult ravi suttered as he got hit with a blowdart

that takes care of thoses pests komui grinned

damn!!!! reever said in anger

NOW FACE MY LATEST INVENTION AND YOUR DOOM KOMURIN 3 komui yelled

Komurin 3 everybody said as soon as they said that three big machine parts flew around komui then conbine into one big robot with komui at the cockpit

COOL kaze said in amazment

you want me to take care of this?? rinali asked

no thats okay i'll take care of this kaze replied

DIE!!!!! KOMURIN PUNCH komui yelled

kaze did a side step to the right to avoid the hit

KOMURIN LASER komui yelled once more as a beam of light was about to hit kaze

he jumped to avoid the attack once more as he did handsigns

authors note: he has been into many worlds and that includes naruto

seed spitting jutsu !!! kaze said while spitting seeds from his mouth like a machine gun as the seeds came at high speed to pierce the center of the robot.

as he did more handsigns his fist glowed a light green

SPROUTING SEED JUTSU kaze yelled as the glowing fist made contact into the center making a huge tree sprout up in the center making the robot explode

KOMURIN 3 komui yelled as he flew out of the cockpit

IM NOT DONE YET komui yelled he then pulled out a octopus gun

thats enough komui!!! allen said as his claw ripped up the gun

Allen kun rinali said

Allen onii san kaze said as they both turned to see allen wearing the the octopus

HA HAH HA HA rinali and kaze laughed

ha ha ha very funny allen remarked

ow why did you interfeared allen!! komui asked

because its not a date allen said

WHAT!!! komui said

um but can i ask you something kaze interuped

what!!! komui said confused

isn't a date plum a plant or are there other meanings to it kaze said

WHAT THOSE THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS!!!! komui said loudly

Thats because allen right this wasn't a date and i'll explain rinali said

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK

um kaze can i ask you something??? rinali said

what is it rinali kaze replied

you hang out with allen a lot don't you rinali said

yeah why do you ask kaze wondered

um its just that i want to give something to allen as thanks for all the help for all that he did for us and i thought you might know what he might like rinali said with a slight blush

oh!!! okay I'll help but in one condition kaze said

what is it!! rinali asked

I want date plume seeds and i want to see the town kaze said

okay rinali replied

"even though thats two conditions" rinali thought

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BACK AT TOWN

but why did you want to go to town??? reever asked

I was bored kaze answered

but why did you date plume seeds??? allen asked

thats one of the plant seeds i use for my attacks there small and are hard as a rock speaking of which thats what i used to destroy komui robot thing kaze explained

OH !!! rinali don' t you have something to give to allen?? kaze asked

Huh oh... yeah rinali said as she blushed slightly

she walked over to allen holding a small little package in her hands

thank you for all your hard work rinali said as her blush grew more red

oh thank allen said also blushing as he took the gift

ALL WELL THAT ENDS WELL kaze smiled

but to his mood he did not see that the town was half destroyed the science department were strangling komui and ravi was still knocked out but to him everything was fine

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MF7793: proberly this is my longest oneshot ever please review

Kaze: but nobody told what a date is

MF7793: maybe next time

Kaze:ok


End file.
